


Dandelions

by pumatatsumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumatatsumi/pseuds/pumatatsumi
Summary: "Wishing on dandelions all of the time, praying to god that one day you'd be mine."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Dandelions

Miya Atsumu has always been a creature of logic and principles; he prides himself on his cold calculating nature, his ability to employ hard, impassive facts to shape his thoughts, and how he processes information in its most logical sense. To him, emotions are a tool to be exploited, both socially and psychologically; human nature is easily manipulated, given the correct circumstances and a necessary push. That has always been how he sets, how he edges on his spikers, how he plays the mastermind behind powerful teammates and controls not just the game, but the atmosphere, the audience.

In his mind, there always exists a logical explanation for any given thing. Except Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata Shouyou waltzed into his life in the most inconspicuous of ways: a possibility he overlooked, a variable he failed to take into consideration, only to transform into an ever-advancing enigma Atsumu has yet to solve.

So when Hinata Shouyou, twenty five and suntanned, walked back into his life in the black and gold shade of MSBY jerseys, Atsumu refused to believe it was fate.

Many explanations can be deduced. MSBY is one of the leading teams in the league, with an open spot in his position. Shouyou’s strongest rivals are not on this team, thus creating a higher chance of them battling it out. Bokuto is a strong social magnet, probably. Many.

What he couldn’t explain though, was the bubbling sensation in his chest whenever he sees Shouyou, his animated smile too bright for a sweaty stinky gym full of stinky sweaty dudes.

Medical condition, perhaps.

.

Atsumu has never believed in superstitions, not even in the slightest. He will play along if his teammates insist, like a chant before a match, an agree-upon cheer when they score; but it would be entirely for psychological reasons. Atsumu himself would never instigate such an illogical act.

Until Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata Shouyou is an enigma. He believes in the weirdest superstitions. He insisted that the team not wash their hair right before a match lest they run into bad luck, ate a bag of only red m&m so he’d be triple time lucky. Or how, “You shouldn’t eat bananas right before our match, Atsumu san.”

Atsumu was taken aback, “And why is that?”

“It’s bad luck! You’ll slip on the floor and bang your head.”

Atsumu feigned exasperation. But he couldn’t help but laugh.

.

Shouyou also makes lots of wishes.

“Atsumu-san! One of your lashes fell off!!” Shouyou exclaimed excitedly one day when they were finishing practice. He reached over and touched Atsumu’s cheek with a touch so light he thought he’d imagined it, “you have a wish, make one right now!”

Atsumu was dumbfounded. He looked at Shouyou full of questions.

“A fallen eyelash means a wish! It’s really rare, Atsumu-san! Just wish for something!”

Atsumu didn’t have the heart to refuse when Shouyou looked up at him with such expectant glints in his eyes, so he closed his. A beat, and he reopened, Shouyou’s eager face taking up his field of vision, leaving him reeling.

“Don’t tell me what you wished for, Atsumu-san! Or else it wouldn’t come true.”

Atsumu huffed out a laugh.

.

“Atsumu-san, it’s 11:11, are you gonna make a wish?” read Shouyou’s text. They often text late into the night these days, just bickering about the most random of topics.

“I don’t really believe in wishes, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu typed back, wondering if he’d somehow wiped off the smile ever-present on Shouyou’s face whenever they talk. Shit

“Oh, just make one for fun then! I make them all the time.” His phone pinged with the incoming text.

Atsumu shrugged and typed back, “I did.”

He didn’t.

.

“OOOOH DID YOU SEE THAT?? THAT WAS A SHOOTING STAR! ATSUMU-SAN HURRY UP AND WISH!” Shouyou anything but screamed in the middle of the empty pavement they’re walking home on, his hands moving wildly at the sky and then at Atsumu. Atsumu stood watch as Shouyou closed his eyes and whispered his deepest wishes to the sky, to the star, to no one.

“Did you make a wish, Atsumu-san??”

“Yeah, I did,” he laughed,

He didn’t.

.

“Atsumu-san, don’t panic, but you need to stop moving right now,” said Shouyou one day in the midst of their convenience store ice-cream run, the sun blaring in his face, threatening a flimsy bag full of their sweet icy treats. But for the gravity and urgency in Shouyou’s voice, Atsumu would have laughed. Instead, he gawked at the orange haired boy in front of him, confused.

“There’s a ladybug on your hair. You’ve been granted a wish! Now hurry and wish before it flies away!!” Shouyou said excitedly under his bated breaths, as if one tactless movement from him could cost Atsumu his once in a lifetime wish.

Atsumu entertained the thought of a wish, a desire, coming true. Wouldn’t it be nice.

He closed his eyes for precisely 3 seconds. Then he smiled, “There.”

“Oooh I’m so jealous! You’re lucky, Atsumu-san!”

Wouldn’t it be nice if he could just make a _wish_.

.

It was their off day. The league has entered its off-season stage, so the team had a week to themselves. Shouyou asked him on a trip out of the city; destination: unknown; company: Hinata Shouyou. Sometimes, that was all he needed.

He drove, because he knew Shouyou loved watching the scenery drift past the window. Shouyou put on a playlist, and Atsumu hummed along to his offkey rendition of Paramore’s Still Into You.

Atsumu found himself wordlessly wishing for this moment to last forever. He glanced at the clock, 15:34; to his left, Shouyou was strumming wildly on his air-guitar.

“Atsumu-san, can you pull over?” Shouyou asked timidly, his eyes never left the scene outside their car’s window.

Atsumu quickly pulled the brakes and stopped the car at the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere.

A click, and Shouyou was out of the car. He was vibrating with excitement.

Atsumu followed suit.

“Great, now we’re both standing outside our car like a pair of idiots. What are we doing here, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu kicked the gravel beneath his boots, his voice came out fonder than he would have liked. He wanted to be annoyed, thank you.

A smile cracked on the lines of Shouyou’s face, his head tilted left, the corner of his eyes crinkled. He was glowing in the warm hue of sunset.

Atsumu again found himself wordlessly wishing he could keep a mental picture of this forever. He touched his hair, no ladybugs flew.

“You don’t know where we are?!” Shouyou finally said, excitement brimming in his voice, “Come with me.”

_Like he needed to be asked._

A smaller, rougher, more calloused hand grabbed his. They ran.

Against the orange glow of the afternoon sun, with dried grass and gravel crushing underneath their feet, the contact of their hands felt a hundred times hotter than summer’s air.

Atsumu wordlessly wished he could be enveloped in this heat for the rest of time. He touched his face, it was clean of fallen lashes.

.

When they reached a clearing, Shouyou stopped and let go of his hand. Atsumu tried not to exclaim his disappointment.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou said in between breaths, sweat making his face glow, “this is a dandelion field.”

Atsumu stared starstruck, as if the ferment in Shouyou’s eyes were enough to explain why they’re in the middle of an empty field.

“Every dandelion here is a wish,” Shouyou turned to the field surrounding them, white delicate flowers stretching as far as the eye can see, “but, erm, they are a bit specific, though.”

Atsumu hummed under his breath, his fingers playing with a bud. Shouyou continued, “My mom said if you blew on a dandelion and all the seed flew away…” a pause, “t-then the one you love will return your feelings.”

Atsumu turned to look at Shouyou, but his back was to him.

“You’ve made so many kinds of wishes, does it dilute the effectiveness of the wish?”

Atsumu mentalled kicked himself before Shouyou turned to him, the sun on his back, glowing.

“Not if you wish for the same thing every time.”

Their eyes met, and Atsumu felt as if the afternoon sun had reached beyond his skin, lighting him up from the inside, breathing warmth into his lungs.

“Then, can I make a wish on every dandelion here?”

“You’d need a lot of breath to blow all of these dandelions, then.” Shouyou laughed, his face brighter than the sun.

“Can I just say it?”

“You shouldn’t tell me your wish, though.”

“I think I love you.”

A breeze. And around them, white seeds filled the open air.

The touch of their lips hotter than the summer’s air, but Atsumu knew he needn’t make a wish. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> for yesu, my best friend, and many more things beyond that.


End file.
